As a soft magnetic material to be used for a magnetic core of a transformer and choke coil for high frequency, and the like have been used carbonyl iron, ferrites, Sendust, and amorphous alloys. In the case of using these soft magnetic materials for a magnetic core, to increase the electric resistance in a high frequency region, a method of producing a soft magnetic compact by solidifying a powder of a soft magnetic material through an electrical insulating layer has been employed. For example, a method of obtaining a compacted powder by powder compaction molding using a low melting point glass as a binder for a soft magnetic material (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-158810) and a method of obtaining a fired body by compacting a powder using a low melting point glass and a resin as binders and burning only the resin (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-73062) are proposed and also is proposed a method of obtaining an injection molded body by molding a resin composition containing a soft magnetic material by injection molding (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication NO. 11-31612).